


Out of Town

by Takada_Saiko



Series: Fallen [30]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Bobo outside of the Triangle, Future Fic, Gen, very light and brief WynDoc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takada_Saiko/pseuds/Takada_Saiko
Summary: Bobo takes his first plane flight out of the Ghost River Triangle. Post-curse.





	Out of Town

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been in NYC the last few days and while there I was chatting with Kimmins and SetMeAtopThePyre about how interesting it would be after the curse was broken and Bobo could actually leave the Triangle to send him to some place like that... how would he handle all of that and such. Finally got a chance to write it on the plane home last night.

Wynonna hadn't known what to expect. She hadn't been worried about Doc. Doc had rolled with nearly every culture shock that he'd been dealt since the day that he'd come crawling up from that well. From everything she heard he'd made the trip with only one mishap - in the form of trying leaving his knife in his bag, but Wynonna had _warned_ Dolls to make sure he didn't have that or, possibly worse, his guns when they left out - but there was something about the thought of Bobo Del Rey in an airport, handing over a photo ID, going through security, and getting on a plane that made her think that maybe she should be prepared for the worst.

The fact that it all had to be thrown together last second hadn't helped.

In the wake of Bulshar's defeat and the curse breaking a new division of Black Badge had reached out to Dolls. Things had escaped the Ghost River Triangle. Big and bad things, and the division was holding him and his "team" - seriously, what did these people think they were? - responsible for it. Dolls had flown out to meet with them twice before, but now they were determined that everyone needed to come out. When Dolls had tried to get them out of it he'd been told they were welcome to book their trip on their own or they'd be welcoming an escort into Purgatory. They were coming, like it or not.

They hadn't known the details about Bobo at first. Oh, they knew about him, of course. He had been the leader of the Revenants, there was no staying off their radar with that, but they hadn't realized he'd worked his angle against Bulshar to take him down, nor that he eventually sided fully with what Jeremy had started calling "Team Earp" and had fought alongside the rest of them to bring the demon down and keep him there.

The moment Black Badge had found out there was suddenly a request for Mr Del Rey to accompany them… you know, now that he could and what not.

He'd been surprisingly chill about the whole thing, shrugging and saying that they needed to get a feel for this new Black Badge and if they were a threat or not. That had been the first thing to set Wynonna on edge, but she'd agreed that he shouldn't fly alone, and they hadn't been able to get a ticket out of the Big City with the rest of them, so she had changed hers to the following day. It wasn't like she could really shuffle him off on Waverly to deal with anyway. She didn't have any more experience than the one hundred plus - year - old Revenant that had been stuck within the same boundaries for the last ninety of those years.

Wynonna had been skeptical when Bobo had said he had an ID, but he'd produced a driver's license still within a valid date. She tried to picture him willingly waltzing into the sheriff's office that doubled as Purgatory's DMV, filling out paperwork and letting them snap a photo of him. The longer she studied it, though, the more she thought that he'd probably terrified the poor sap that had taken the photo with the way that icy blue glare of his cut through. Funny, his hair was still dark in in the photo, and a quick glance to the date showed that he must have had it made before his attempted escape with Willa that had resulted in his trip down to hell and everything that had happened after. The dark hair was such a contrast with the platinum blond strip that remained as a reminder of what Bulshar had done with and to him. She'd never heard the full story of exactly what had happened in that mine, but she knew that he'd had to fight the demon's influence until the day that Peacemaker's bullet had struck Bulshar between the eyes.

Bobo hadn't tried to bring a knife with him like Doc had, but he had come too damn close to throwing a fit at security for Wynonna's liking. He'd refused to hand them his coat or his boots. The former Revenant leader had looked almost insulted when they had told him to load it into the tray and Wynonna had thought they were going to arrest him for a minute with the way he'd stood there snarling at the poor soul that had dared to ask him to follow the same protocol everyone else was. The Earp Heir had already crossed through by that point and there had been nothing to be done but watch and hope that she didn't have to call Nedley to see if he had any pull with law enforcement in the Big City.

They'd made it through though and he had looked like he might never part with that damn coat as soon as he got it back. Yet another story Wynonna still hadn't gotten. Maybe she should have made a list for the trip.

If she had expected him to talk during the flight, though, she was mistaken. He had seemed perfectly fine with the idea of hopping a plane to the Black Badge offices in New York City when it had come up, but as they got closer and closer Wynonna had watched the subtle changes. Those sharp eyes of his had watched through the massive windows as planes took off and landed outside. He'd been quiet. That wasn't abnormal, per se, and he was answering easily enough when Wynonna asked him something he cared about and brushing her off if the question was something he didn't like, but once they were actually on the plane she couldn't help but notice that he'd gone a little paler than usual and that once they were seated that he took as subtle of a death grip on the armrest as he could manage.

"You nervous?"

"No."

"Going to tear the arm off the chair?"

That had gotten her a glare and a low growl that had left his throat on a breath as he forced his fingers to uncurl, his teeth clicking together audibly as he did. Wynonna had muttered an apology and had left him alone after that. She still wasn't sure exactly what the curse breaking had left him with, and she had no interest in finding out what a nervous Bobo Del Rey could do to a giant flying hunk of metal in the sky - possibly without even meaning to - if he still had his telekinesis.

There'd been turbulence. Of course there had. He'd gone from ghostly pale to a little green with that and had slumped deeply into his seat, long legs pressed against the back of the seat in front of him, and had just curled up in his coat with his eyes closed the rest of the way.

He had given a soft grunt when they landed, finally releasing his new hold on the arm rest that Wynonna hadn't noticed until then and had waited in silence until she nudged him to follow the others off the plane and she had no idea how she was going to get him on the return flight back. Maybe this was the moment that Bobo left Purgatory for good. She'd thought he would after the dust settled, but he just never had. Not permanently at least.

They caught a cab into the city and she wasn't sure how much he heard about what the plan was. Dolls and Jeremy were meeting with Black Badge officials all day while Waverly, Nicole, and Doc would meet them at the hotel. He nodded at all the right times, but his gaze remained fixed out the window as if he were staring at the passing cityscape.

Finally, as they climbed out of the cab and into the rush of the city and his gaze swept upward with an almost haunted look to it, she'd had enough. "Hey," Wynonna called to him and popped him hard on the shoulder to gain his attention. "You gonna be okay? Did we break you?"

Bobo blinked rapidly as he turned to look at her and finally cleared his throat, uttering the first words she'd heard from him in hours now. "I've been here before."

It was her turn to stare. "Okay?"

"It was…." He cursed lowly, shaking his head and running a hand over his hair to smooth it back. "Late sixties maybe?"

Wynonna gaped a little. "Sixties? Weren't you stuck in Purgatory?"

"Eighteen."

Then it hit her. He'd been to New York before the curse. Before Wyatt. Before…. "Ah," she managed.

"It's changed. Everything….. changed."

"No shit. Kinda happens with a century between."

He snorted a short laugh, shaking his head. "Don't I know it? Used to take _weeks_ , months in weather like this. Only so much you can read or see on a screen. It's…."

"Welcome to the twenty-first century, I guess?"

"'spose so." He squeezed his eyes shut and Wynonna stood there for a long moment and waited, not sure what to do. Hers and Bobo's relationship was a strange one, usually filled with plenty of mockery and snark, even if they had an unadmitted and begrudging respect for each other these days. But this was too weird, watching him try to process it all. He'd watched most of the development as far as she knew, but knowing that it was happening and experiencing it like this had to have been jarring. Not everyone reacted like Doc did, and she'd never seen Bobo forced into a situation like this before. They'd always been in Purgatory or the Big City. Familiar territory.

"Wynonna! You made it! Why didn't you call?"

Wynonna turned just in time to set her footing so that her sister didn't knock her over. She was supposed to call when they landed. Right. She'd been so caught up in directing a nearly catatonic Bobo Del Rey through the airport and then into a cab that she'd completely forgotten. "We got a little tied up."

"How'd you like your first plane ride, Bobo?" Waverly chirped, nearly bouncing. "Wasn't it amazing? Isn't this city amazing? The movies don't do it justice. Just _look_ at it all!"

His expression softened a little and Wynonna could almost see him shove the emotions he'd been nearly drowning in since the airport back home down and below the surface again, finally regaining at least the appearance of control. "'course it is, Angel."

"Waverly has the whole day planned out," Doc said as he greeted Wynonna with a quick kiss to the cheek.

As if to prove the point Waverly started rattling off the list of things she'd put together for them to do, Nicole smiling at her side as she added in at a couple of places that Waverly got turned around at. Wynonna risked a look over to their newest member of their bizarre little family to see him almost smiling as he listened to her continue on. Maybe she should have had Waverly go with him.

The older Earp waited until her younger sister had finished and directed them all up to the hotel rooms to throw their stuff down before they started in on it all. "You going to be okay?"

Bobo quirked an off-coloured eyebrow at her. "Ain't the first culture shock I've gotten since the curse," he said, that even drawl of his working back into place, almost like he was bored by the conversation already.

"You think you'll make the flight back okay?"

He smirked at her. "You hopin' to get rid of me, Earp?"

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "And let things get boring?"

A low chuckle rumbled from him and he moved past her, bag in hand, to follow a very impatient Waverly through the revolving doors and into the hotel.


End file.
